Dirty Pair Flash 4
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: The fourth installment to the DPF series! YuriKei are being stalked! They must go in undercover to save themselves from a certain death. It's kill or be killed...is the Dirty Pair up to it? YOU BET! R&R PLEASE! RomanceAction


Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Pair Flash!!  
  
"Damn it, Kei! Where are you? I'm going to be late for my date!" whined Yuri rather loudly, attracting attention from more than one bystander.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Certainly a lovely lady such as yourself is not alone on this evening?" a mysterious man asked her.  
  
She slyly viewed him from top to bottom, black suit, shiny shoes, a beautiful face...  
  
'OH MY GOD! He's like, too handsome! He looks rich too.' She thought deviously.  
  
"As a matter of fact...I am..." she sighed coyly, looking at the pavement with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Then please accompany me to dinner at Le Rouge Chateau, mademoiselle." He said silkily while offering her his arm.  
  
She seductively put her index finger to her bottom lip before joining arms with him. He smiled at her demurely.  
  
"If you insist..." she whispered.  
  
'Le Rouge Chateau!? That's a five-star restaurant! The waiting list is booked for years!' she thought excitedly.  
  
"Excuse me for being so rude, my name is Edmund Richards...what may I ask is yours, mademoiselle?"  
  
"My name is Yuri..." she sighed seductively.  
  
At hearing this name, Edmund's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his suit began to tick suspiciously. He began to stagger while steam blew from his ears.  
  
"Yu-ri, from The Dirty...Pair...must die." He said mechanically, it was certainly not the same honeyed voice that had just spoken to her...  
  
She raised her eyes and jumped away from him, initiating her transformation sequence.  
  
"Damn these androids! I'm going to get my suit dirty..." she uttered.  
  
"BOMB! Clear the streets, people!" she cried while activating her laser.  
  
The android began to glow, a sure sign that explosion would happen at any moment. The bystander saw this and immediately began to run for cover.  
  
"Bring it on!" she yelled while charging at him with her laser.  
  
As soon as she was close enough she raised her weapon,  
  
"Goodbye, Yuri." A seemingly human voice told her.  
  
She cried out in dismay,  
  
'My body is frozen! I can't move and I'm standing in front of a maniac android that's going to kill me!'  
  
Yuri pushed and pulled against the force that was holding her, nothing was working...the android's eyes became a count down clock...  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
"YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kei yelled from a distance.  
  
"KEI! HYAKUUU!!!!" Yuri screamed.  
  
2...  
  
Kei bellowed at the top of her lungs and shot the android from the side, once, twice, three times...  
  
"Perfect shot, eh Yuri?!" she cried happily.  
  
"KEIIIIIII!!! IT DIDN'T WORK!!!!"  
  
The android was still counting down...  
  
"AGAIN THEN!"  
  
She shot the android six more times, faster then the speed of light.  
  
Yuri had regained control of her body at this point and sliced the android's head off, stopping the count down just in time.  
  
"Well, that was a close one." Kei joked, slapping Yuri hard on the back.  
  
"Yea, I know! I mean, that thing was about to explode and get my suit all dirty!!" she exclaimed seriously.  
  
"Hey...come 'ere and take a look at this Yuri..." Kei cried pointing at the neck of the decapitated android.  
  
"Ya, so...?" she said while peering over to look at it.  
  
At this moment, Kei stepped on the android's chest, causing oil to spurt all over Yuri's uniform and face.  
  
Yuri's face burned in anger, "KEI! YOU'RE SODEAD!!!!" she shouted at Kei, who was already running back toward the 3WA.  
  
She cursed at Kei while running after her with her purple laser.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kei turned briefly and pulled her lower lid down,  
  
"Bbbbuuuhhhhh! You have to go to the meeting like that!!" she cried sticking her tongue out defiantly.  
  
"Nani?! Meeting? I can't attend a meeting looking like...like this!!!" she replied haughtily.  
  
"That's the spirit , Yuri!" she called back.  
  
'SO DEAD! KEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she fumed within the confines of her mind.  
  
She had an idea! She would probably not be able to catch up with her in time...she could call a cab! She stopped running to stand beside the roadway. Slowly touching her clavicle she raised her arm...  
  
Ten cabs immediately stopped and hovered by her, some of them making cat- calls at her.  
  
She smiled evilly and gingerly slipped into one.  
  
"3WA Headquarters, step on it please."  
  
"Mmm Mmmm Mmmmm! Yes, Ma'am!" he said huskily.  
  
The cab sped off, passing Kei in an instant. They locked eyes for a moment, Yuri smirking and Kei looking pissed.  
  
When they arrived, Kei was still a mile behind her,  
  
"Here, this should cover it." She said while handing him a wad of paper money.  
  
"Keep it, Miss. Being able to drive you around was payment enough."  
  
"Oh my! I...I couldn't...well okay." She said meekly.  
  
"If you ever wanted my number..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." She quipped.  
  
"Understood, Miss. See you later then!" he cried jovially as the cab moved forward.  
  
Yuri flashed her card and ran inside, if there was a meeting she wasn't going to go in looking like that! She instructed the guard to thoroughly inspect Kei before allowing her to enter. She kissed him on the cheek in payment for this dubious favor and took the elevator to the top floor. She viewed her reflection on the walls of the elevator...even though her face still was spattered with oil, that man had still hit on her.  
  
'True beauty cannot be chained...' she recited silently, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
She heard a loud scream, and then a bang...followed by loud rumbling.  
  
"Kei..." she scoffed loudly.  
  
"YURIIIII!!!!" Kei screeched from the bottom floor of the 3WA. The guard was refusing to let her enter without a search...she knew exactly what Yuri had done.  
  
'KEI!!! YURRIIIII!!!' Poporo fumed in his mind, hearing the racket from the bottom floor.  
  
Author's Note: End of Chapter 1! More chapters to come! Stay Tuned! Is someone stalking the Lovely Angels? Who is it? What do they want?! "And why are they trying to kill me?! I'm sweet and innocent!" Yuri whined. "Uh...Yuri-chan, I don't know...you'll have to wait and find out." Dreamingsugarplum replied. 


End file.
